Lost Letters
by SaphiraDraco
Summary: Hermione and Draco are both caught in their own battles after the war. But certain circumstances force them to work together and leads to more than anyone of them has ever expected. Both seek for peace but life doesn t turn out the way you wish for. Everything seems lost until Hermione finds some old letters...


Hi guys,  
this is my first ever written fanfiction and I´m really excited about it.  
I hope you like the storyline, and if you have any critisicm, ideas how to improve the  
story or comments about the story and the characters I would be very happy to hear them!:)  
Also english is only my second language, so I´m sorry for any mistakes...  
And don´t worry the first chapter is only so short because it´s the prologue.

I hope you enjoy the story!:)

xx

Prologue

„If no one in the entire world cared about you, did you really exist at all?" (Tessa Gray, in Clockwork Angel by Cassandra Clare)

Granger,

In one moment you think life couldn´t be more perfect than right now, and the next moment you look on the pieces which you once called your life.  
Somehow I think the perfect bit about my live wasn´t that perfect as I had always wanted myself to believe.  
Father always said, as long as you have pure blood and money you can rule the world. Fuck him. The only thing money and `pure blood`  
ever gave me were a membership to an insane barbaric nonhuman wanna-be world ruler, who treated his own people worse than his enemies.  
Grown up with the blood ideologies of my parents, I´ve never spent a single second questioning them. My only goal ever was to please my father  
and protect my family.  
I know what a pathetic excuse that is, but honestly I´m not trying to make amends, I´m just hoping somehow to make you understand…  
Though I know you will never read any of these letters…and I shall hope so. With Father in Azkaban and Mother bound to the Manor, I may never see  
my family again. So you might be happy to read that this is a real punishment for me, for my priority in life was always my family, and now in Australia  
I´m left with no one and nothing. Thanks to your bloody Gryffindor courage and righteousness , I`m here to spend the next ten years living as  
fucking muggle at end of the world. With only the minister and a few other people knowing where I am, there is no possibility to have any contact  
to any person I know at all. I´m sure this will turn me from a bad bad death eater into a bloody saint..."

Draco angrily crumbled the letter and threw it on the floor. It certainly wasn´t the first letter he was writing to Granger. He couldn`t even really  
say why he felt the need to write to her. She has never been one of his friends he didn´t even like her…  
Well, to be honest, that wasn´t the entire truth. He hated her bossiness and know-it-all behavior at school, not to mention the many times  
his father punished him for being worse than a mudblood at school. Her friendship to Potter and Weasley gave him even more reasons to despise her…  
But somehow over the years he started viewing her differently. In the same way he despised her, he was drawn to her and sometimes he even felt  
some kind of protective instinct towards her. He couldn´t really express it but there was something about her which didn´t let him go. Of course  
there has never been a way for him to show any positive behavior towards her if he didn´t wanted to get himself in trouble, and although he was  
insulting and bullying her over many years he never wanted anyone to seriously hurt her. Seeing her being tortured by Bellatrix at his home,  
without being able to do anything, still followed him in his hearing her screams every night were one reason for his  
sleeping problems.

So now at the end of the world, lonely with no person to talk or write to, he was writing letters to her (of course he would never send them)  
and of all the people in the world he was thinking about her. It was really kind of crazy…  
He sighed and stood up to grab some tea before he would fight through another sleepless night. In moments like this he wished his  
punishment would have been the dementor´s kiss. Instead he was staying alive for a purpose he wasn´t sure about and with no idea where this all  
would go. Only one thing he knew for sure: that no else except him cared about that.


End file.
